


I don't even know your name

by AstriferousSprite



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Human K-2SO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstriferousSprite/pseuds/AstriferousSprite
Summary: Bodhi was hoping for a cute guy when he left his phone number on the wall. He might have gotten it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deathbyspaceglam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/gifts).



_is2g if k doesn’t stfu abt krennic’s test im gonna scream?????_

Bodhi nodded from his position on the couch, shooting back a reply.

_Dunno who K is, but I believe you. Krennic’s a HARDASS._

He sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Ever since he left his number on the bathroom stall in _hopes_ that some cute guy would text him, this guy had been texting Bodhi nonstop about his day and such. It was very endearing, and he liked being able to converse with this guy, but at the same time, who the hell _was_ he? Because at this point, the only things he knew about the mystery guy was that 1. His best friend kept getting them into trouble ( _she thinks shoplifting is cool, its a disaster, fml_ ) 2. He was on track ( _dk why i make myself suffer??? at least ive got the calves to show for it lmao_ ) and 3. He also had Mr. Krennic for calculus, and apparently hated him just as much as Bodhi did.

The hum of his phone distracted him from his thoughts.

_MG: my asshole friend whos at my house rn_

_MG: hes all like “statistically, ur not likely to succeed”_

_MG: ya ok statistically im gonna shove this pencil up ur ass???_

Bodhi snorted at the image.

_B :Does he always calculate the percentages of shit?_

_MG: YES!!! omg its so annoying like “there's a 62% chance of failure” stfu k_

The image of Bodhi’s blond classmate snarking left and right came to mind.

_B: Lmao. Sounds like Kayden._

_MG: ya, that's him!!_

Ok, then. That was the fourth fact: he knew Kayden Essex, the bored genius asshole. That left Bodhi with only one degree of separation between him and the mystery guy. _Nice._

Bodhi felt his eyelids grow heavy. Deciding he should probably try to get a good night’s sleep before the test from hell, he shot the guy one last text.

_B: I'm gonna try to sleep, night._

_B: Try not to murder Kayden??_

_MG: Lmao no promises_

_MG: well gn & good luck 2morrow!!!_

Smiling, he set down the phone and closed his eyes, letting sleep take over him.

 

Despite his best efforts, Bodhi still walked into class the next morning with a sinking feeling in his gut.

With ten minutes before class began, everyone was manifesting their anxiety in various ways. Luke was having a full-on anxiety attack (“I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die”), Sabine was trying to cram in that last bit of studying (math was never her strong point), while Kayden was getting frustrated with someone over the phone. “Just listen … well, statistically, with all the effort we put in, the odds of passing are—I'm trying to reassure you, for heaven's sake!”

He hung up with a sigh, shoving his phone back in his pocket.

“Everything alright?” asked Bodhi nervously, fiddling with his pencil.

Kayden shook his head. “My friend’s being stubborn about this test, and it's quite irritating. I'm trying to get it through to him that threatening to stick a pencil up Mr. Krennic's rear end won't help his chances, but he's too busy being frustrated to listen.”

“What a shame,” he said, looking over at the door with a bit of hope. Did that mean that the mystery guy was… “Is he in this period?”

“ _Yes,_ and I'm trying to tell him that stalling never works in the face of great obstacles—”

Just then, the door opened. A lanky, brown-haired guy walked in, making a show of scowling at Kayden.

 _Wait_.

 _Cassian_ was the guy? That was impossible. He was the captain of the fucking football team and 400-meter record setter, for crying out loud, and there was no chance in hell that someone as reserved and moody as him could have possibly been sending him all those energetic texts.

“Thanks a lot, _Kay_ ,” he snarled, falling into the seat next to Bodhi. Kay? Maybe there _was_ a chance, after all…

“You’re the guy?” Bodhi blurted out before he could stop himself.

Cassian turned to look at him, with a justifiably annoyed look on his face. “The _what?_ ”

 _Fuck_. “Er, you know, the … the mystery guy?” Cassian lowered his brows. _Shit, why couldn't he speak like a normal person?_ “The guy who—you’ve been texting me all month, remember?”

Cassian continued to look confused, before his eyes flew open in recognition. “You mean _you're—_ ”

“The number on the wall ending in 0608?” Bodhi nodded. “Erm, yeah, that's me.”

“Holy shit.” Cassian’s face broke out into a smile.

And then, he laughed.

Bodhi joined in—after all, it was kind of amazing how he managed to bring out Cassian’s more excitable side. They clutched at each other’s shoulders, snorting and wiping away tears.

“Wait a sec,” said Cassian, pulling away with another chuckle, “I just, I need to make sure it’s you, right?” Pulling out his phone, he quickly typed up a text. Within seconds, Bodhi’s phone hummed.

_New message from “Mystery Guy”:_

_coffee later 2day?_

Bodhi looked up, grinning as he nodded.

Just then, the bell rang, and Mr. Krennic walked in, back ramrod straight as always.

“Alright, everyone,” he said, loud and booming and with that annoying accent, “put your phones away, I hope you’re prepared.”

Even through his anxiety, Cassian flashed one last grin at Bodhi, who winked back.

_Score._


End file.
